Take It Or Leave It
by ACCflock
Summary: Fang and Max used to date, but then he did something terrible to her. Then he moved away. She hoped never to see him again. But what happens when she herself has to move 2 years after the incident? And when she bumps into Fang, who has a new girlfriend? Will old feelings arise, or will they never talk again? FAX, all-human. Sounds cliche, I know, but I'll try to not make it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I really appreciate constructive critiscm. I'm not going to be one of those authors who keep asking people to review, but please do. I'll update even without reviews, but I'll only do it when I have time. So here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

Chapter 1:

Max POV

This was my first day at my new school, Wilkinson High. I had transferred after my mom had moved to get a new job as a vet. So far it was just like any new school was, confusing and people kept looking at me weirdly. I just glared back at them, so they flinched and looked away. Then I remembered the promise I had made to Mom, that I would try to be nice.

So far I had made one friend, a girl called Jennifer Joy, but who preferred being called JJ, as I preferred being call just Max as opposed to my full name, Maximum Ride. JJ was about 5'6, shorter than my 5'11. She had brown hair, down to her shoulders **(A/N: I forgot what she looked like, so I made up her description)**. She introduced me to her best friend, Nudge. I'm not sure if that's her real name or nickname, but everyone calls her that. She was mocha-colored skinned, and had talked more in our first conversation together than me in my entire life.

As I was going to my first class, which happened to be Math. Ugh, my worst class. I was in the hallway when I bumped into someone. As I lifted my head to apologize, I saw someone I hadn't seen in a very long time. Someone I had hoped never to see again. I finally acknowledged the person.

"Fang."

**Sorry, I know it's short but I need just one review so I will update when I get one review.**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-da! My first update! I would aslo like to thank my first two reviewers, TakeMeToYourBestFriendsHouse and the Guest reviewer (don't worry, I know it wasn't a flame) for, well, reviewing. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR or the Incredibles.**

Chapter 2:

Fang POV

"Fang! Get your lazy butt down here!"

What a nice wake up call. My mother had never really been one to be gentle. I guess I got that from her. When I broke up with girls, I just let them know. I didn't really dilly-dally. Sometimes they took it well, sometimes they kept clinging to me list glue. Don't get me wrong, I didn't treat girls like objects, but it really got annoying after a while.

"Coming!", I screamed back. I pulled on a dark shirt and a new pair of black jeans. Hearing this, you might think I'm emo or Goth, but I promise you I'm not. I just like the color black. Is that too hard to understand? Unfortunately, some girls find it hot. But there used to be one girl who didn't. Max.

Ah, Max. I thought about her while going downstairs to get breakfast. I absent-mindedly said Hi to the twins, Gazzy and Angel **(A/N: Just thought I'd make 'em twins)**, all the while still thinking about her as I went gobbled down some toast. She'd been my best friend since we met, when we were 8. I still remembered how we'd first seen each other.

_-Flashback-_

_I was walking on the sidewalk when someone slammed into me. A young girl talked so quickly I couldn't understand what she was saying at first._

"_Hide me! Or else Dylan will find me!" she said playfully. I had no clue who Dylan and this girl were, but I felt the urge to want to help her. I gently shoved her behind a tree just as a blond-haired boy with sparkling blue eyes showed up. _

"_Max! I saw you!" he said towards the tree. Huh. The girl's name was Max. Interesting name. Just as I thought that, Max appeared from behind the tree. Just then she noticed I was still standing there. I quickly assessed her. Her long brown hair with blond highlights was tied in a ponytail, while she was wearing simple jeans shorts with a navy blue T-shirt, not dressed in bright pink dresses like other girls her age. _

"_Max", she said, introducing herself to me. _

"_Fang."_

_Max wrinkled her nose in disgust. _

"_Fang? What kind of name is Fang? Are you a vampire or something?"_

_Wow. No one had ever been that forward with me, but I decided I kind of liked it. She didn't care what others thought of her._

"_Hey, you wanna come over to my house or something? My mom's making chocolate chip cookies."_

"_But Max," Dylan said, glaring at me, "You told me we could play tag together!" Well someone's a little jealous, I thought. Max didn't seem to notice._

"_We can do that another time. Come on Fang, I'll show you my house and sister. Dylan, you wanna come?"_

_Dylan didn't even respond, he just stalked off. _

"_Whatever, his loss. Let's go!" Max said happily._

_-End Flashback-_

I could still feel the taste of her mother's cookies in my mouth. After she had brung me over, we had eaten cookies while watching a movie, The Incredibles, which since then had been one of my favorite movies. We had become the best friends there ever were. We did everything together. After a while, I had realized I wanted more than just friends. When we were 14, I had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. To my surprise, she had said yes. We hadn't done anything big for the date, just a simple picnic by a lake. That date had led to more, and more, when finally we were officially dating. Then I had found out my dad had been cheating on my mom since the twins were born, a full 8 years. I had gotten so mad, I wasn't thinking clearly. That night, Max and I had went out on a date. I could tell she knew I was out of it. When I was at her doorstep to tell her goodnight, she told me quietly,

"I love you."

I could tell she had been working up the nerve to say it, and she and I both knew this was a big deal for her, but I was too mad to care.

"Whatever."

The last thing I ever saw of her was her face, filled with shock, anger, and sadness all at the same time. She slammed the door in my face while I just walked home. The next day, she avoided me. And the day after. And after. Every time I tried to approach her to apologize, she quickly walked away. All her friends wouldn't talk to me either. Especially Dylan. I had started to strongly dislike Dylan since I met him. I knew he had feelings for Max, even when Max and I had been dating. Once after the "incident", I saw them kiss in the hallway between classes. All my friends had stopped talking to me and avoiding me. Unfortunately, when my mother had found out about my dad, she had wanted to get as far away from here as possible after divorcing. For her, that meant moving halfway across the country. I didn't bother telling any of my old friends I was leaving; they wouldn't care anyways. I tried talking to Max one more time, but she just looked at me sadly. By this time, Max and Dylan had become a "thing". Every time I saw them in the hallway together, with his arm around her, he would gloat at me. I just turned away. I would never stop loving Max.

At my new school, I had made tons of friends, including Iggy, a crazy and perverted pyromaniac who had immediately took a liking to Gazzy, due to his similar love of bombs and such. Girls here loved me. I don't want to brag or anything, but I was the one they all swooned over. Sam, another of my friends, was also quite popular with the ladies. I had at least over 20 different girlfriends, since the 2 years I had been here. Most recently, Lissa. She was very popular, but also really bratty. You might wonder why I went out with her, then, but I was trying to forget Max, which so far was not working. I still loved her more than ever, if that was even possible.

Suddenly, I looked at the clock. 7:50! I was going to be late for school! At my old school, it wasn't such a big deal, but here, you got detention for a week if you were late at least once. That had never happened to me, and I wasn't ready for that to change. I ran out the door and jumped into my car. Thankfully , I got there just on time. As I was walking towards Lissa's locker to say Hi to her, I bumped into someone. When I looked up, my heart did somersaults. But my hope was quickly extinguished when I saw the hate in those eyes. Those eyes that I knew so well, that I had wished for forever to see again. And here she was.

"Max."

**Like it? Hate it? Like before, one review = one update. Since most of my reviews for the first chapter told me it was too short, I tried to make it longer. Thanks!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! And just so we're clear, when I say one review = one update, it means I'll update as soon as I can when I get at least one review. All your reviews were positive! Thanks so much! Random note: I'm listening to Party in the USA right now! It's a party in the USA!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. If I was, Max and Fang wouldn't be having all these relationship problems and they'd already be married.**

Chapter 3:

Max POV

I didn't know what approach to take. Should I ignore him, acknowledge him, hug him? No just kidding, I would never hug the guy who practically ruined my entire fifteenth year. I had spent hours, days, weeks! - moping over the man. I was not about to take him back that easily. What confused me was I saw excitement, happiness, and another emotion – love maybe? – in his eyes before I glared at him. Well, we would end up talking sooner or later, so why not sooner?

"Didn't except to see you here, Fang. ", I said coldly.

"I go to school here, remember?" he answered.

"No, I don't remember, since you didn't tell anyone."

"How could I, when you all ignored me? ", he said, now mad too.

I realized by now people were staring. Practically all the girls were glaring at me. _Well someone doesn't pay enough attention to the ladies, _I thought. I bet those girls all drooled over Fang like dogs. I saw red-haired girl, dressed in much too revealing clothes and 12" heels, looking particularly angry. She walked over, glaring at me, probably trying to look intimidating, but looking as scary as a fluffy bunny.

"Why are you talking like that to my boyfriend?" she said.

Well well well, Fang hadn't lost any time in getting another girlfriend, though, knowing him, this probably wasn't his first. I wondered what he saw in her. She wasn't exactly the nicest person anyone could be, seeing by the looks of it.

"Well, you see," I said to her, "Your _boyfriend _and I know each other and used to be very close until he did something I wasn't exactly happy about."

"Let me guess," she answered, "You liked him and he started dating another girl and you became really jealous."

"Oh no, we were already dating," I told her, not being able to resist the urge to brag, "He once even told me I was the most special girl there was." Besides, everything was true. I wasn't lying when I'm saying he told me that.

She turned to Fang. "Is this true, Fangypoo?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. She looked at me.

"What?"

"No nothing," I responded, "Please continue your conversation," and walked away. I could hear her telling _Fangypoo _how "impolite it is to let someone talk to your girlfriend like that" and then all I could hear was a very loud make out session. I was disgusted. What had Fang become?

The rest of the day passed by really quickly. None of my classes were with Fang, Thank God, but in each class or in the hallway, every time I passed, all I heard was, "She's the one who stood up to Lissa". Lissa. Nice name – it fit her really well. Annoying and bratty. Anyway, Nudge and JJ were practically in all my classes and all the teachers were relatively nice, except for Mr. Jones, the Math teacher. On my way to lunch, this guy, Iggy I think was his name, from my History class, came up to me. He was blond with clear blue eyes **(A/N: He's not gonna be blind in this story)**.

"Hey, you're Max, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"I heard all about Lissa, and man, that was pretty cool. No one's ever stood up to her. You wanna sit with us for lunch?"

"Sure, why not?" I told him. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

He led me over to a table that, I was happy to see, included Nudge and JJ. Nudge scooted over for me and patted the seat next to her. I sat down.

"What's she doing here?" I heard a gruff voice say.

I looked up and saw Fang glaring at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just sitting here, with my friends, that I _love_, Fang. Is there a problem with that?" I said smartly.

"I was mad," he cried out, very loudly might I add, the entire lunchroom turned towards us," OK? I would have told you after, but you didn't let me explain!"

"If you did, you would have said so!"

"You didn't give me the chance to!" By this time, we had stood up, and we were now yelling at each other.

"Excuse me, what did I miss?" a small voice piped up. I looked down and saw Nudge, looking scared.

"Why don't you ask Fang that? I would love to hear his explanation!" I screamed, then ran out the cafeteria.

I went outside, and found a tree where I would be relatively hidden from view. I sat down, and started crying. What has the world come to? I mean really, Maximum Ride crying? I wasn't even sure what the reason was!

**The End! No, jk, just the end of the chapter. I'll update real soon, but next chappie will be real short – or at least I plan on it being. Adios!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	4. AN:

**ALERT: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER: I KNOW YOU PROBABLY HATE THIS BUT IT'S SHORT! READ! CONTAINS INFO ON STORY!**

**The next chapter is supposed to be really short, so don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Please PM me if you have any good ideas for where this story will go. Don't worry, I have a plot, but would like some suggestions.**

**I'm leaving for France in about two weeks. I don't know yet if I can bring my computer, but if I don't update, don't worry, I will when I get back (about August 28-29****th****).**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	5. Chapter 4

**Two updates in the same half hour! How cool am I? Actually, don't answer that. But like you would know if you read my A/N, this chapter is really short.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**wish **_**Maximum Ride was mine.**

Chapter 4:

Fang POV

How could she blame it all on me? She never gave me the chance to apologize! I _had _loved her! Heck, maybe even I still did! And Lissa, too! Didn't she see that if I wasn't defending her, I didn't want to?

All the people at the table looked at me. What were they all staring at?

"What?" I yelled at them. They flinched away. I was sorry for being mean to them, but couldn't they see there were more pressing matters?

I chased after Max. I saw her slip outside, then disappeared from my sight. As I went outside, I saw a flash of brown hair. I walked over to a big oak, and heard sobbing. Was that Max? Max never cried. In the entire time I had known, I had never seen her cry. She was tough. Could I have really been that harsh?

"Max?" I asked cautiously.

"Go away!" I heard her say. I contoured the tree, and saw her, with her head in between her knees. I sat down next to her. She shoved me away.

"Max, I'm sorry," I tried again.

"If you were sorry, you would have said you loved me back, all that time ago!"

"Max, I was mad at my dad. I would have said it back if it was any other night!"

"If you really loved me back, you would have said it back without skipping a beat, no matter what had happened!"

"I'm sorry, I just trusted my father! If he wasn't honest with me, who knows if you were!"

"Fang, do you really think I'm that type of girl?"

"Well, I thought my dad was type of man to be loyal, so what proof did I have that you weren't that type of girl?"

"I'm not!"

On impulse, I kissed her. She was frozen for a minute. Then started kissing me back.

**Short Max POV**

He kissed me. He kissed me! HE KISSED ME! What was he doing? This was Fang! I didn't know if I wanted this! My body started kissing back, even though my mind was saying, "STOP STOP STOP! NOT GOOD!". Finally, I got back control of my body and pulled away and ran away.

**Back to Fang POV**

What did I do? Why did I kiss her? Though secretly, I had wanted to do that. But still? She was probably disgusted. She would hate me even more. And I had a girlfriend! But what confused me was that Max had kissed back, even if she had stopped after. Why had she done that? She didn't like me back, did she? No. I dismissed that thought to the back of my mind. But she had run away.

**Oooooohh! She ran away! Like in all the books! **

**Here are a few questions for you to ponder:**

**What's gonna happen after?**

**Will Max talk to him about it or will she ignore him/it?**

**Will Fang break up with Lissa? **

**Did anyone see them?**

**Is Lissa going to continue being mean to Max? (Obviously!)**

**So many questions! Don't worry, they'll all be answered soon. I'm not going to be one of the authors who make you wait a long time.**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Another update for my favorite readers! And Sinca, your review made me laugh. I don't know yet if they're gonna be friends and have sleepovers and such, but they'll be friends with the same people, aka Iggy. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man. Enough said.**

Chapter 5:

Max POV

What was that? What just happened? I was so wrapped up in my thinking I bumped into Iggy. I looked up to find he was with Nudge and JJ.

"Are you OK?" Iggy asked, "'Cause you seem really distracted and scared."

"No, I'm fine" I answered. What was the point in telling them? They probably wouldn't understand. They hadn't known Fang before.

"Whatever you say Max" Nudge said airily, with a dismissive wave of her hand, but I could tell they didn't believe me.

"Hey, have you seen Fang? He went after you, then he disappeared" Iggy asked.

"Umm, the last time I saw him he was outside."

"About that, what were you guys fighting about?" JJ said hesitantly.

I wasn't ready to tell anyone about that. Only my friends back at my old home knew.

"Did it have something to do with that girl he was moping over when he first moved here?" Iggy questioned me. That spiked my interest.

"Would you happen to know more about this, Iggy?" I asked him, dying to know more.

"He kept saying, 'Why didn't I tell her I loved her back? I did. Now I lost her forever.' And stuff like that."

This was awkward. "Umm, that girl might've been me. I told him I loved him, which I had never told anyone else. All he said was whatever. And he knew this was a big deal for me!"

"Max, calm down," Nudge said in a soothing voice." He did love you back. I don't know why he didn't tell you, but trust me, he did."

"If he did, he would have told me!" Really, now my new friends were teaming up against me too? This was so unfair! They hadn't lived it like I had! They didn't know what it felt like! I couldn't be having this conversation with my friends right now. I got up and walked away. I would probably get in a lot of trouble for skipping school the first day, but I'd been sent to the principal's office for worse.

When I got home, the only person there was Ella, who I remembered had a half-day today. She looked at me questionably. But I didn't feel like talking about it, so I just went up to my room and plopped down on my royal blue queen-sized bed. All I did was stare out the window. I was thinking of how to tell Fang I didn't want him back, when a song popped into my head **(A/N: Wasn't planning on making this a song-fic, but there will be some songs)**.

_Big Girls Don't Cry (Personal) – Fergie_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now _

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself, and center Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

This song described exactly how I felt. I wanted to take him back, but I couldn't. I was too scared of getting hurt.

_And what if you gave him a second chance,_ a small voice at the back of my head piped up. Yes, I could always do that, but what would be stopping him from dropping me as easily as before. Besides, he had a girlfriend. If he wanted to break up with her, that was his problem, not mine. That was his choice.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew Ella would come check up on me. She was that loving. And even though she was just 2 years younger, she was awfully perceptive. It was scary.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked. I knew I could tell my sister anything.

"Fang kissed me." That sentence was enough for her to gasp. I saw her shocked face and put two hands over her mouth. She knew all about 'the incident'. She was probably the one who hated him the most, because she had seen the best how badly it had affected me. She had seen me cry myself to sleep, not eat for days. I saw her eyes harden.

"I'm going to have a little talk with him." At this point, I didn't really care what anyone did. I was too confused and sad. I let her go.

Ella POV

As I walked to the high school to talk to Fang, I felt all the anger I had first felt when he let here down come back to me. How dare he do that! As soon as I saw him get out of school, I walked towards him. As soon as he noticed me, he asked, worriedly, "Do you know where Max is? Is she OK?"

"How dare you ask about her like that? You broke her heart! Maybe you didn't notice, but I did! _I _ saw her mope around because of for _weeks_! _I _saw her cry! _I _saw her looking all depressed and ready to cry! Did you? No, you didn't! You were too busy making out with your new girlfriend!-

Fang interrupted my rant with a **(Ready for it?) **glare **(You thought I was gonna say kiss, huh?)**.

"I was going to tell her I did, but she didn't let me! You all ignored me!"

I was about to stalk off, when I noticed a very cute looking blond boy with pale skin and blue eyes looking at me like he was amazed. I blushed a little, and walked away, not without a final warning glare to Fang. No boy was ever going to hurt Max again.

**My favorite part was the Ella POV. She's so fun to write! And I feel a little Eggy coming! Mirupafshim! (Bye in Albanian!) See you next time!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi besties! I missed you so much! No, I didn't, it's only been a day, but still! I went sailing for the first time today, and I LOVED IT! Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own MR, Maya, Lissa, Dylan, Sam, and Bridget would all be dead.**

Chapter 7:

Max POV

The next day, everyone acted as if nothing had happened, but they all kept staring at me curiously. I avoided Fang; thankfully, he had none of my classes. At lunch, when Fang and I sat down at the same table at the same time, we both pretended the other didn't exist. Even though I avoided looking at him in the eyes, I could tell he wanted to talk to me. I was in the hallway going to drama, when I heard a voice behind me calling my name.

"Max!"

Pretending I hadn't heard him, I just walked faster.

"Max!" There it was again. Didn't he get the hint I didn't want to talk to him?

"Max!" By now I was running.

I was just about to enter the classroom when I felt someone pull me into an empty class and push me against the wall. I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but when I realized I couldn't get out, I reluctantly looked him in the eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" his dark, velvet voice said **(A/N: I stole that from Twilight! )**.

"I'm not." I denied.

"Yes, you are." He said firmly.

"Fine! Maybe I am! But what's it to you?"

"I care about, you Max. I did, and I still do." Fang said, and leaned down and kissed me. I slid my arms up to put them around his neck and in his hair. I felt all the feelings of love coming back to me. It was as if he had never left. And in his kiss, I knew he realized it too. I knew, at this moment, that did he had loved me back, and still did. I kissed him with ardor and love. He slid his hands down to my waist and pulled me closer to him. When we had to pull away for air, I just stared at him in shock. I couldn't speak. He gazed at me lovingly.

When I got my voice back, I told him, "I guess I do too. " I saw his eyes light up. "But," I saw his eyes fall," I can't do this. I can't take you back that easily. I need to have some time to think before."

"At least let me ask you this." He knelt down on one knee.

"Fang! What are you doing?" I reprimanded. He chuckled.

"Don't worry; it's not what you think." I sighed in relief." Will you, maximum Ride, do me the honor of going out on a date with me?"

I blushed and looked away. This was exactly the same way he had first asked me out.

"Yes." He stood up, and kissed me full on the lips. I felt his arms go around me, and stood on my tippy-toes to be able to kiss him better.

He broke away, took my hand, and dragged me to my next class, which I, hadn't noticed, actually _did _have Fang in it. Along the way, people were taking pictures with their phones and talking to each other quickly. The words I heard the most were, 'Fang and Max', 'Lissa', and 'cheating on her?'. That's when I remembered about Lissa, too late, apparently, because at that precise moment she walked up to me and glared at us.

"What's going on here, Fangles?"

Fang looked uncomfortable." Umm, I was just taking her to our next class." Oh. Mr. here didn't have the balls to admit he had just practically cheated on his girlfriend.

"Really now?" I said, glaring at him," That's it?"

He stared at me pleadingly. "Max, please. Listen."

"No. You listen. You did it again. And this time, you don't get a second chance." I said, and walked away without a second glance.

**There! I'll probably have the next chapter up today. I'm going to start another story, called, well, I don't know, but just check it out, and my other story. Oh, and does has anyone seen the movie beastly? Is it good? Thanks!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	8. Chapter 7

**I told you I would update today! And thanks to Skataa, who's probably the person I talk the most with. Here's the chapter I was talking about in my reply to your review for Chapter 6. And I had the entire story planned out, and this isn't following that at all! But it's all right; I at least know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Really people, please review! Oh no! I'm becoming one of those authors I said I wouldn't be! I'll change that. I get 2+ reviews or I'm in a good mood, and I'll update.**

Chapter 7:

Max POV

So that was how he was going to play it? Hide it all? What, was he too ashamed of me to break up with Lissa? Or, I could just tell Lissa all that had happened in the classroom. –Insert devious grin here-.

I grabbed Nudge coming out of drama, which I had missed.

"OMG! In drama we're doing Romeo and Juliet and you and Fang should totally play the lead roles I mean look at the chemistry you guys have and we could change the play and there could be a wedding and you guys wouldn't have to die because that part's really sad and there's this guy called Sam who you should totally go out with but then you and Fang couldn't get together and that would totally ruin my plans for your honeymoon and –"

"Nudge. Calm down. I have to talk to you about something." I pulled her into the girls bathroom, and started talking to her, not before checking to see if there were any other girls who could be listening to our conversation.

"Fang and I kissed. And he asked me out." I said to her.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OM-" I cut her off before she could say OMG one more time.

"But when Lissa saw us holding hands, she asked what was going on and he just said he was bringing me to our next class. Why doesn't he have the guts to break up with her after he just cheated on her?"

She looked at my disbelievingly. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"They already broke up, Max! The only reason he didn't tell Lissa the real reason was because otherwise she'll make it her life's aim to destroy you and Fang doesn't want that for you. Well actually, no one would want anyone to have that."

"Oh. I feel stupid."

"Come on, let's go eat lunch. Hey, about that play, what do you think about auditioning?" Nudge said, dragging me to the cafeteria, where I sat down next to Fang and we held hands. I was really happy.

**Finished! My computer shut down in the middle of it, but it was automatically saved, so YAY! Goodbye!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hiya Buds! Another update! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my daddy, for letting me use his while mine is back home, since I'm in New York. I love you dad! And this is a very short chapter, 'cause I don't have that much time.**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride. In your dreams!**

Chapter 8:

Max POV

(Time skip: The date with Fang has already passed-I didn't feel like writing it.)

Last night had been perfect. Well, the middle. In the beginning, _2 _hours before the date, the girls had started preparing me. Ella had met Nudge and JJ, loving their interest in fashion, thus becoming their partner in crime. They had poked me with long pointy things they call 'make-up'. It was torture. Finally, they had dressed me up black skinny jeans, an off-the-shoulder gold shirt, and gold heels. It was actually pretty comfortable. When Fang had arrived, looking all hot in a tuxedo, they had screamed. I was going to be deaf.

Then, Fang had taken me to a restaurant, mildly fancy, and I had glared at the waitress when she flirted with Fang. All Fang had done was smirk. After we had eaten, we went to go get some ice cream, not before Fang had taken off his tux jacket. I had gotten mint-chocolate chip, my favorite, while Fang had gotten simple chocolate. Party pooper.

Unfortunately, to ruin our lovely evening together, Lissa had appeared. Since I had learned from Fang her father was the principal, and could expel anyone at Lissa's request, Fang didn't want to get her mad, since being expelled for him meant going back to his dad's. At that, I got mad. If he was too scared to have Lissa find out about this relationship, might as well not have it. I just left him standing there in the middle of the road. When I got back, the girls all jumped on me, but their faces fell as they realized I wasn't saying anything. I stormed through the house to get some of my mom's famous cookies which always made me feel better. I just plopped down on the couch next to my father, Jeb, and snuggled up to him. This was not how I imagined this night at all. Okay, maybe the ice cream part. But still.

**Don't hate me! I didn't have any time at all! And if you hate Jeb, please keep following anyways! In all the other fanfics, he's mean and Max hates him, but I sorta feel bad for him (not in the books, though**)**, so I made Max and him have a loving, father-daughter relationship!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! I have a family with 4 kids over, so it might be a bit hectic and I have camp next week, so I might not be able to update as regularly. Oh, and I'm leaving for France the week after next. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride!**

Chapter 9:

Max POV

If he was scared of Lissa, that's not my problem. But if he loved me like he said he did, he should be willing to take risks to be with me. If he didn't, than he didn't really love me. But I was willing to still be friends. As I was walking over to Iggy's for a party he invited me to. To my surprise, Fang opened the door. I think my face was a picture of shock, because Fang smirked his signature smirk.

"Umm, is this the wrong time?" I asked.

"No, this is the mini party. Come in," he said, still smirking.

I hesitantly walked in. Iggy's house was moderately big, but very old-fashioned. Flowery cushions, wooden walls, and china surrounded me. At that moment, Nudge and Iggy walked in. Apparently JJ was supposed to arrive later.

"Let's watch a movie!" Nudge said. Uh oh. It was probably going to be a sappy girly movie. But since she promised we could watch something of my choice after, I agreed.

Turns out we watched Dear John. By the end of the movie, I was crying into the pillow on the couch. Who thought just a movie could make me, Maximum Ride, cry? By that time, JJ had arrived. When that was done, we watched Paranormal Activity 4. By the middle of the movie, I was cowering into Fang's chest. At least I lasted longer than the other girls. They had started screaming by the third scene. Wimps. I slowly fell asleep in Fang's arms.

**Sorry it was short again, but I have the entire story planned out, and this chapter was just this stuff happening. Bye bye!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	11. Chapter 10

**Actually, I just realized that in the last chapter, I skipped a few chapters in my plan for this story. That made no sense, did it? I also realized I put Paranormal Activity 4, when it hasn't come out yet. I meant 3. Anywho. BTW, who here lives near Boston?**

**Disclaimer: If only.**

Chapter 10:

Max POV

I woke up, and felt someone's arms around me. This felt vaguely familiar. All I remembered from last night was Paranormal Activity 4, then falling asleep in Fang's arms. Wait, then that meant… I slept in Fang's arms all night!

I tried to squiggle out of his arms, but he was too strong. All my moving finally made him wake up. This was slightly awkward. He looked at me. Again, there was that smirk.

"Umm, I'm just gonna go make breakfast." I said.

"That's not safe," he said, referring to my terrible cooking skills. "I'll supervise."

"Cool. Sure. Great." I responded awkwardly.

I walked to what I presumed was the kitchen. I mean, if it has pots and pans, it's a kitchen, right? I took a relatively big pan and some pancake mix. All the while, Fang was just there. Not really doing anything besides watching me, but I could feel he was there. As some point, where I had to flip the pancake, I was having some trouble with that, Fang came over to help me. He put one hand over mine on the handle of the pan and the other around my waist. I had never realized how good he smelled, or how perfectly his hand fit over mine. Slowly, he flipped the pancake over. When that was done, he turned me around so I was facing him. He lifted my chin, and slowly brought my head closer to his.

"Don't hate me", was the last thing he said before bringing his lips to mine. As soon as he did that, all logical thoughts went through the window. I put my hands around his neck and in his tangled hair. His arms slid down to my waist. It felt like heaven.

But then, reality came back to me. What was I doing? This was Fang. I couldn't do this. I pulled away. And before I could look at his face, I ran out of the room.

**I know, I know, it's short again. But that's all that was supposed to happen in this chapter. Promise, I'll **_**try **_**to make the next chapters longer.**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hiya peeps! Tis a lovely day today, maties! It's raining right now, and there's a rainbow! OK. Random note: I'd like to know what country you guys all live in.**

**Disclaimer: blablabla-no own MR-blablabla.**

Chapter 11:

Fang POV

Stupid. Why did you kiss her? Now she's never going to talk to you again. But she looked so pretty, with her chocolate eyes. And it was really cute how she was trying to make breakfast. Great. Now I'm ranting like Nudge and talking to myself. I need to stop. I chased after her, and found her crying under a tree outside in the backyard.

"Max, I'm sorry, OK?"

"No, I'm fine."

I scoffed. Sure she was. "And that's why you're crying under a tree."

She looked up at me.

"I just don't think I'm ready for this. It's too soon; I don't think I'm ready to forgive you. Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand for me to shake it.

Oh. Friends. That's all she wanted, when she was so much more to me. But if that's what she wanted, I would give it to her.

"Friends." I shook her hand.

I pulled her up, and we walked hand in hand back to the kitchen. When we entered the living room, I realized Nudge, Iggy, and JJ still weren't awake. They were still asleep on sleeping bags on the floor, but they would probably wake up any instant now.

**(Time skip- it's Monday)**

As Max and I were walking towards Biology together, I heard someone call our names

"Max! Fang!"

I would recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around with dread.

**Dun dun dun! Who is it? First person to guess correctly I will name a character after them! Guess now, and receive one free cookie! Or I will keep them all to myself. And so far, your reviews have made me soooo happy! Thanks so much guys!**

_-Accflock ;)_


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all of those who entered my mini contest, and I'm glad to say that the winner is BarcaGirl16! But congrats to all of you who at least tried. I didn't have time to reply to all of you, but this is technically a mass reply. On with the awesome story!**

**Disclaimer: No own MR.**

Chapter 12:

Max POV

"Dylan?" I said, turning around.

What were the odds of my childhood best friends showing up at the same school as me? Dylan walked towards Fang and me.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he said, though I noticed he directed it more at me than Fang. Hmm. I wonder why.

"Neither did I!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I'm outta here." Fang announced and walked away.

"Sorry, I have to go after him," I told Dylan, giving him a quick hug before running after Fang who was walking away.

"Everything OK?" I asked Fang when I got to him.

"No, I'm fine, it's Dylan who hates me."

"No he doesn't!"

"Whatever."

Oh well. I knew it would be no use arguing with Fang. We rejoined Dylan and took a table for ourselves.

"So Max," Dylan said casually. "Wanna go out sometime?"

My mouth formed an O. I was speechless. I liked Dylan as a friend, a very good one, but just a friend never less. I didn't want to say No, but then he'd think I didn't like him (as a friend), and I didn't want that.

Fang smirked, seeing me uncomfortable. Ding! Light bulb! Whatever you want to call it, I got an idea.

Fang's smirk disappeared when he saw the evil glint in my eyes. He knew my ideas weren't always the best or the nicest. I grabbed his hand. Fang looked at me questionably, but I mouthed, 'Just go with it'. Fang nodded, but still didn't look too reassured. Are my ideas really that bad?

"Actually, Fang and I are dating, so I'm sorry." Both looked at me surprised. What? It was believable, wasn't, wasn't it? But soon, Fang put his arm around my waist, and smirked.

"Actually, yes, we are, so I wouldn't appreciate it if you asked my girlfriend out."

It felt weird having call Fang call me his girlfriend after all we had gone through, but I decided I liked it. It felt just like the 'old days'.

"But, but, but…" Dylan stammered, "After all he did to you?"

"Well, Fang and I decided it was just one big misunderstanding, and we did and still love each other." I said, looking fondly at Fang. Next thing I knew, Fang was leaning in and we were kissing. Even though I knew it was all for show, it felt like paradise. But too soon, it was all over.

I turned to see Dylan looking like he could kill someone, glaring at Fang.

"I don't care, but I _will _get Max." he said, then walked away. I looked at his retreating back and shivered. He said it like he meant it. I was pretty sure I didn't want to date Dylan.

"Everything OK? And Max, do you mind explaining?" Fang asked.

"I'm sorry, I panicked, and I saw you, and I thought, you know, maybe…" I blubbered.

"It's all right, but now, do we have to continue to fake-date? Because I'm getting the feeling you don't want to be single and have him get you."

Oh. I didn't think about that.

"I guess?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

**(Later that day, at the end of school)**

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I can't believe you guys are dating OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I can't believe you guys are dating OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG I can't believe you guys are dating." Guess who said that. If you said Nudge, you are correct. Now I had to explain it was all fake.

"No, we're not. Dylan asked me out, so I pretended Fang and I were dating so I could say no without hurting his feelings. And how did you find out?"

"Everyone knows! Someone took a pic of you guys kissing and posted it. Everyone has seen it! But you guys can't break up. Even if it's all fake, you guys still have to pretend. You guys have to go out on dates and kiss and stuff."

No one would ever find this out, but secretly, I was glad that Fang and I would have to kiss a lot. But don't tell anyone! It's a secret!

"Well, better start now." Fang said, putting his arm around my waist.

This was going to be VERYYYYY AWKWARD.

**There! That's it! It took long 'cause my wireless was going crazy, but it's finally done! Youpi! And BarcaGirl16, you're not in this chapter, but probably the next. And I'm not sure yet, but are you up for beta-ing?**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	14. Chapter 13

**Today, since I have a lot of time, I'm gonna try to hopefully start my other story. It's, again, Maximum Ride, but please check it out. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR.**

Chapter 13:

The next day, for show, Fang and I held hands walking to, in, and from school. In the hallways, all the girls were glaring at me. No one doubted the fact that we were dating. At lunch, Fang had his arm around my waist. Iggy, JJ, and Nudge acted as if it were real too. And let me tell you, I sure wish it was real. I don't know why, but every time he held my hand or kissed me, I felt a little flutter in my stomach. I'd only had it once before, but that was… No, I didn't want to think about that.

As for Dylan, he was avoiding me. I tried to talk to him once, but he just avoided me.

But near the middle of the day, I recognized what the flutter was. I was in love. This time, I didn't try to deny it to myself. I accepted it bit didn't tell anyone else. All the kisses, all the hugs, I put all my heart into them. And I valued the time with Fang highly, because I knew sooner or later, this would have to stop. But after lunch, I confronted Fang. I pulled him outside, in an area less crowded.

"Fang. Before you say anything, let me finish all that I want to say.

I'm not doing this for show. I actually love you, with all my heart, no matter what you do to me. And I know that you don't love me back. But I want you to know. I want you to know that I have loved you from the start, when we first met. I loved you since the minute I first saw you. And I just want to you to know that I will always love you, no matter what."

At that I looked up and saw Fang's eyes filled with joy, and something else I couldn't describe. Regret, maybe?

"Maximum Ride, do not think for once instant I never loved you. I have loved you since we became friends. You are beautiful, charming, delicate, and I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you."

At that, Fang leaned down. Our lips slowly met, and my whole world instantly felt better. All worries that Fan didn't love me back were gone. When we pulled away, all I saw in his eyes were love. Love that I returned.

"But I can't be with you." At these words, my heart sank. I had just poured out my entire heart to him, and he didn't want me back? "I have to go back to my father."

**(I was gonna end the chapter here, but since I'm nice, won't.)**

**1 year later**

I ran through the door, just to see Iggy and Ella kissing. Eww.

"Gross, guys. Just because I gave you my permission to date doesn't mean you have to flaunt it everywhere I go." Iggy and Ella had gotten together 2 weeks ago. At first, I didn't approve, but after I saw how much they loved each other, I decided to let them be. But now all they did was make out. Everywhere. School, parks, kitchens, _bathrooms, _everywhere. It was sweet at first, but it soon got disgusting.

I went upstairs and put my music on. I soon started to play a game on my phone, when Ella called,

"Max! Someone's at the door for you!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

Who could possibly want to see me? All my friends saw me at school, and I knew when family was coming.

As I opened the door, I saw someone I hadn't thought about in a year. Someone, who as hard as I tried, never stopped loving.

"Fang."

**That's it for today! Sorry for the big time skip – it was needed. And I now realize I won't have time for my new story.**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	15. Chapter 14

**Sorry I took so long to update, but I was camping, and there was no Wi-Fi. Since I have the entire day in front of me, I'm gonna try to start my other story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a man.**

Chapter 14:

Max POV

I slammed the door in his face. How dare he come back here! Or maybe it was to flaunt his new girlfriend in my face. Well, I didn't care. Ever since Fang had left, guys had been asking me out all the time. Except I never said yes. I had gone shortly dated one guy named Will, but it hadn't lasted. No one knew me like Fang. Dylan kept asking me out, but I wanted nothing more than friends. If only he could be content with that.

I turned around, only to see Ella and Iggy looking at me disbelievingly.

"What did you expect me to do?"

"Well, I don't know, he was the guy you were the happiest with! Don't just leave him there!" Ella said.

"Fine!"

I reopened the door and Fang was still standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I came here because I wanted to see you. Is that too much to ask?" he answered.

"I thought you left."

"My father was getting married, and let's just says his wife was a bit too young for my taste. She was just 4 years older than me."

"Still the same old, same old?" I asked, referring to his dad.

"Yep. I have to go now, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He said, about to leave.

"Ye-" I was cut off.

"Hey, what about us?" Iggy and Ella chose that exact moment to burst through the door, holding hands. They both hugged Fang with enthusiasm, while Fang just stood there.

_When did those two get together? _He mouthed over their shoulders.

_After you left_, I mouthed back, glaring at him before turning around. He had a _lot _to catch up on.


	16. Chapter 15

**3 chapters in a day! Ideas are coming like lighting! Nope, I don't think that's an expression. And I want you guys to follow BarcaGirl16's example, she reviewed a minute after I updated. Just saying. But I don't care if you review that soon. And I'm gonna start my other story.**

**Disclaimer: MR is not mine.**

Chapter 15:

Max POV

The next day, at school, all the girls were staring at him and batting their eyelashes at him. Since it had been a year since he had left, most of our friends had left, like JJ.

I sat down at our lunch table, next to Rocio. She was friend I had made in English, when we had to work together for a project. She was Hispanic, with black hair with purple highlights. If you ask me, it looked pretty cool. She was holding hands with her boyfriend Elmer. She had always had a small crush on him, and when he finally asked her out, she had practically danced around in joy. They were so cute together.

Another guy, Sam, had also become my friend. He was single, which was very surprising, with looks as good as his. He was blond, with bright blue eyes. Don't tell him I said this, but he was quite handsome.

"Fang, meet Rocio, Elmer, and Sam. They're my _new _friends." I told him.

"Where're JJ and Dylan?" he asked.

"They went away, after you _left_, "I said coldly.

"Umm, anyways, I'm having a party tonight at my house, if you guys wanted to come." Rocio piped up.

"No-"Ella cut me off.

"Yes, we're coming." She said.

"And we're dressing Max up, too!" Nudge said with excitement. Wow, that was short for her.

**(Time skip-later that night, before the party)**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Nudge and Ella had dressed me up in a pale blue dress, strapless and above the knee. Even though I hate dresses, I had to admit it was beautiful.

She had also put some light pink lip gloss, and mascara, but that was it.

We all drove there in Nudge's car.

The second I opened the door, I knew that this would not be a good night for me. I just knew.

**There. The chapter's done. I hope you like it. Please review!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	17. Chapter 16

**All my reviewers were excited about the party, so I'm glad I put that in the story. Here's the long-awaited party!**

**Disclaimer: MR ain't mine.**

Fang POV

The second Max stepped out of the car my jaw dropped. She was stunning. She was dressed in a strapless light blue dress that ended just above the knees. She had just a hint of make-up on. She walked up to me and smirked.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She whispered into my ear, before walking away.

"Max!" Rocio called, with Elmer on her arm. "I can't believe you came!"

"Nudge and Ella forced me."

We all walked into Rocio's house. It was decorated for a party, with balloons everywhere. It sounds childish, but it looked really cool. The lights were off, but there were spots of color on the walls. The music was really loud, and people were dancing everywhere. I walked away to talk with my other friends.

Just then, Lissa came up to me.

"Hey, hottie." She said flirtatiously. Well, at least we know _she _didn't leave.

"Umm, I have to…uh…go get a drink…" I said, trying to get away from her.

"I'll come with you."

No! But I couldn't blow her off. By chance, Max walked up at the instant. She took one look at my desperate face, and took the problem into her hands. She kissed my cheek, and took my hand.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" She asked sweetly.

Lissa looked at us, shocked, and then walked away with a mad look on her face.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." Max said coldly, before walking away.

Just then, a slow came on. I caught up to Max. This was my chance.

"Dance with me?" I asked her.

"Fine, but just for one dance." She answered.

I took her hand, and put the other around her waist. She put her free hand on my shoulder, and we slowly swayed to the music. I looked into her eyes, and as if we could read each other minds, we both leaned in. Just as our lips were about to touch, she backed away.

"I…I can't do this…" She said, before running away.

**(Later that night-they have avoided each other)**

"Gather round, gather round!" Rocio called. Everyone who was left, which was pretty much Rocio, Elmer, Max, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, Sam, and I, sat down in a circle.

"We're playing truth or dare. Who wants to go first?" She asked.

"Ooh! Me me me me! Please me!" Nudge yelled, frantically waving her hand.

"Okayyy, Nudge can go first." Rocio said cautiously.

"Yay! Max! Truth or dare?" Nudge said happily.

"Umm… Truth?" Good, Max chose the safe option. Nudge always had useless questions.

"Why do you hate pink so much?" She asked.

"Easy. Because it's too happy, girly, and bright." Max answered.

The rest of the game continued like this, until it was my turn.

"Fang," Iggy asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Uh oh. I'm too young to die! Making up my mind, I answered Dare.

"I dare you to kiss Max." **(A/N: So cliché, I know, but I had to. I'm sorry)**. I turned my head to look at Max. She was blushing brightly. I leaned towards her, and our lips slowly connected. Thus began my big adventure.

**I tried to make the chapter longer, and it is! And about the kiss, all truth or dare stories are like that, but I had to. It wouldn't feel right without it. So I hope you like it! Review!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	18. Chapter 17

**I updated twice today for the same story. But this might be a bit short. I don't know yet what's gnna happen, but we'll see. And I watched my first episode of the Secret Circle, except it was like the latest episode and I got nothing. But I personally love Faye. She's hilarious. PM me if you want to talk to me about it.**

**Disclaimer: MR is JP's. Not mine.**

Max POV

Uh oh. Of course. It was so like Iggy to do that. Make people feel awkward. And this time, his targets were Fang and I. The second Iggy told Fang his dare, I blushed brightly. But there was going back now.

As Fang leaned towards me, I asked myself, _do I really want this? Yes_, I answered myself. It surprised me. Had I really never stopped loving Fang? Yes, I answered myself again.

As Fang touched my lips with his, my world exploded with happiness. One kiss turned into a full-blow make-out scene. Someone, I think Rocio, finally cleared their throat.

Iggy said exuberantly, "After that express of love, I'm just gonna have to make my own: Ella, wanna go make out?" That was weird.

"Yes!" She responded.

"Gross, guys. We knew you did it all the time, but no need to prove it." Elmer said. You could hear choruses of 'Yeah's.

Iggy and Ella ignored us, and he picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the hallway. I did not want to think about the things they did in there. It was quite awkward having your younger sister date one of you best friends. The rest of the night was just friendly banter and games. But as I was about to leave, Fang caught my arm.

**(Here, start listening to Stay by Miley Cyrus. It makes it more emotional.)**

"Max…We need to talk."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. You kissed me back, for the dare, and I want to know why."

"It was…a reflex…"

"No it's not, Max, I can tell when you're lying. I've know you for 10 years!"

"No, you haven't! 9 years, since, might I remind you, you left!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I would have loved to stay with the woman I loved, but I was forced!"

"If you did love me, you would have stood up! You would have fought!"

"And you think I didn't? I tried everything I could to stay!"

"But you know what they say? Love conquers all! They also say love is forever! Well, I used to believe that, but I guess I don't anymore. Goodbye, Fang."

"Fine. Goodbye, Max." He walked away.

I watched his retreating form in the dark. I sank down to my knees and started sobbing. What had I done?

**Really, listen to Stay at the same time. It's really cool, and it's actually an amazing song. I almost cried. But don't worry, this story is going to end well. BTW, I was so not expecting this to happen. I hope you won't leave my story! Review to tell me,**

**If you listened to Stay at the same time, and how it was if you did, and **

**Did you like this twist in the story?**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	19. Chapter 18

**I will soon be leaving for France, so I'll put up as much chapters as I can while I can. I'll also try to continue for Reunion by Internet, but no promises.**

**Disclaimer: MR isn't mine.**

Max POV

What had I done? I let my one true love walk away.

I had called Fang multiple times, but he never answered. At school, I hadn't seen him at all. Once, Lissa came up to me and asked, "You little boyfriend leave you again?" I walked away.

But I couldn't get Fang off my mind. I had let him go, and I would not regret it. You know the saying, if you love him, let him go. If he loves you, he'll come back. He said he loved me; if he did, he would come back. If he didn't, this time I would know he didn't love me back.

"OMG Max there's going to be a talent show and you should enter it and sing something and maybe you could get a standing ovation oh I've always wanted to get a standing ovation it must feel really good to know you're practically famous I want to be famous later on in life and I'll have glitter-covered everything and I'll have permanent make-up and I'll go to all the celeb parties and people will love me and I'll be really popular at school and I'll walk on the red carpet and I'll have really fancy pink dresses that will be very expensive and-" Iggy covered her mouth with his hand.

"Thanks, Igs. And Nudge, fine, I'll enter it." I said. Everyone looked at me surprised. I guess they didn't expect me to give in that easily.

"Oh, and the song I'm doing is going to be a surprise." I told them.

**(Time skip-night of the Talent show)**

I walked backstage for the talent show. I was kind of nervous, not because of all the people that would be watching, but because of what I was about to do.

Ella and Nudge had dressed me up in a shiny teal mini skirt and a short grey blouse with a white tank under and silver platform pumps. **(for shoes, type in on Google images 'beyonce silver pumps' it's the first picture that comes up.) **

Finally, they called my name. Just before I went onstage, Ella wished me good luck. The audience fell silent as I walked out on the stage, as if awed by my appearance. I personally think it wasn't that special.

I sat down at the lone piano in the center of the stage, and leaned into the microphone. I looked at my group of friends, minus Fang, and smiled at them. They gave me a thumbs-up. I took a deep breath.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Fang, who used to be my best friend and maybe more. Fang, if you're listening to this, I want to tell you, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I ever said or did to you."

I started playing the piano and singing.

**(Stay – Miley Cyrus)**

_Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder,  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by  
And if I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side_

Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay

Well I try to live without you  
The tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
Somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say

Oooh, oh I miss you  
Oooh, oh I need you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
Always stay

I never wanna lose you  
And if I had to I would choose you  
So stay, please always stay  
You're the one that I hold onto  
'Cause my heart would stop without you

And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday

Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay  
I'll always stay

And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay  
I will stay

The applause was deafening. I stood up, bowed, and walked off backstage. I took my bag to leave and just get out of the place, when I felt someone's breath on my neck. I turned around.

Fang.

**Stay is now officially my favorite song of the week. Yes, I do have that. I'm just that awesome. No, jk. But seriously, it's an amazing song. And PM me if you want to talk about The Secret Circle, PLL, The vampire Diaries, or Jane by Design. All those shows are awesome and I'm addicted to them. Bye!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm gonna end Reunion by Internet, so if you don't want me to review for it. **

**Disclaimer: JP owns MR.**

Max POV

I looked Fang in the eyes. Those eyes that I melt into every time I look into them. I used to be able to know what Fang was thinking just by looking into them, but not anymore. Now, they're cold. But his eyes burned with a passion. A passion that I did not know ever existed.

Fang quickly leaned forward and kissed me. I was surprised at first, why was he kissing me? But I soon wrapped my arms around his neck. It was sweet at first, but soon it became hungry. Finally, someone cleared their throat. This was becoming a habit.

We turned around to see Rocio and the gang standing there looking clearly uncomfortable.

"Umm, we just wanted to congratulate you, Max, but we can leave if you want." Rocio said.

"No, no, stay." I told them.

"Well, your plan seems to have worked, Max." Iggy said.

"What plan?" I asked, confused. I had no plan.

"You said that part about Fang before singing so you guys could get back together and everyone could live happily ever after." He answered.

"It wasn't exactly a plan; I just wanted him to forgive me. But I guess it did seem like that, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." Ella said.

"Whatever." I took Fang's hand and walked towards the end. As we passed Lissa, I smirked at her. I just couldn't resist bragging. She glared at me, but it looked about as intimidating as a weasel.

But I didn't care. I had Fang. And I loved him.

**Tell me, should I end the story here, or continue? Remember, if you want me to continue Reunion by Internet, in your review tell me, for either of these stories. Review!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	21. Notice

**I decided to add an epilogue, and then end the story. And sorry there wasn't really any Angel or Gazzy in the story. But I can't update today, since I'm leaving for France today. And the epilogue might not be up for a couple of days. Sorry!**

_-ACCflock ;)_


	22. Chapter 21

**Ah, my last chapter. I'm going to miss you guys! –Tears- I hope you like our final moment together!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own MR.**

Max POV

I walked down the aisle, holding Jeb's arm. I can't believe this was happening. As I stepped up the altar, and faced Fang with Iggy as his best man behind him, I felt Ella, Rocio, and Nudge as my bridesmaids behind me.

"Do you, Nicholas 'Fang' Adams, take Maximum Eve Ride as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked Fang. Fang looked me in the eyes, before saying, "I do."

"Do you, Maximum Eve Ride," the preacher said, turning to me. "Take Nicholas 'Fang' Adams as your lawfully wedded husband?"

_Do you really want this? _ I asked myself. _Yes, I do._

"I do." I answered. Fang slipped the slim golden band onto my fingers.

"You may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Fang swept me off my feet (literally!) and kissed me forcefully. And I didn't mind, because I loved him. And I would forever.

_The End_

**There. That's it. I personally don't think I put enough emotion into it, but tell me what you think. This is the last update ever for this story. I had a lot of fun, and your reviews made my day. Not once did I have a negative one. I love you guys!**

**For the last time, **

_-ACCflock ;)_


End file.
